


Of Loves that are not Lost

by UnaghKunn



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adults in love doing loving things to each other, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaghKunn/pseuds/UnaghKunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Emmy helps the Professor to "let go".</p><p>(Spoilers for Miracle Mask.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Loves that are not Lost

"Is she one of Professor Layton's lost loves?"  
  
Emmy's tone had been playful, but the Professor had nevertheless coloured at her comment, as he explained that Angela, the wife of Henry Ledore, had been one of his friends when they were teenagers. Even then, Angela had been more of a sister to Hershel, often scolding him and Randall for getting careless on their adventures together. It was understandable - she had lost her brother in an accident while studying some old ruins, and the thought of losing the boys in a similar manner had terrified her, leading to her completely breaking after Randall's loss in the Akbadain ruins.  
  
The rest of the investigation, the discoveries, the return of Randall, the unmasking of Descolé... it had all been a whirlwind, and soon the comment was forgotten, left to languish in the recesses of the Professor's brain. After the return to London, Luke had gone home to his parents, leaving Layton and Emmy alone in the brownstone building that housed the Professor's office-away-from-the-office.  
  
By the time Layton had made a pot of tea, Emmy had sorted his mail into neat bundles. He hadn't been expecting her to work upon returning home -- surely Emmy deserved a break after everything she had already done in Monte d'Or? -- but nonetheless, the effort and thought was appreciated, and he nodded his thanks as he set the tea tray upon the table.  
  
There was blessed silence in the room as the two enjoyed their tea. After Monte d'Or, with all its noises and flashing lights and loud music, the quiet was something of a relief. Emmy seemed lost in her thoughts, and then, the Professor felt her hand gently slip into his, with a slight squeeze. He glanced at her, tilting his head to one side. Emmy smiled.  
  
"You know, I'm awfully glad you made it out of those ruins safe and in one piece all those years ago," Emmy told him, rubbing circles in the back of his hand with her thumb. "I'm not sure where I'd be if you hadn't."  
  
"How do you mean, Emmy?" Layton's brows furrowed, apparently not quite sure what she was referring to.  
  
Emmy just laughed softly and shook her head. "Oh, Professor, I guess you truly don't remember."  
  
"Remember what?" His look was becoming one of confusion as he searched his memories, trying to figure out her meaning.  
  
Emmy set her cup down, and tapped him on the nose. "This is one puzzle where the hint isn't obvious, I suppose," she winked. "I was a bit younger at the time, to be fair. We met at the police station - I was falsely accused of theft!" Layton's eyes lit up as the memory began to emerge, becoming clearer as she went on. "Then you came along and -- without even raising your voice, in a matter of seconds, I was absolved and you were helping a young boy to return a pair of shoes to a shop!"  
  
Layton looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds. "I am certain the truth would have won eventually, Emmy."  
  
"Perhaps," Emmy looked away. "But since that day, I had hoped to run into you again... I'm glad I had that chance."  
  
To her surprise, Layton lightly squeezed her hand, giving her a small smile. "You truly are full of surprises, Emmy."  
  
Emmy could only laugh. "You don't know the half of it!" Without warning, Emmy leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. Warmth rose in his face, and there was a smashing sound as Layton's teacup fell from his hand.  
  
"E-Emmy..." He stammered. "I say, what was that for?"  
  
"For being you," Emmy grinned.  
  
"... Thank you?"  
  
"I should be the one to thank you," Emmy purred, grabbing his collar and leaning in once more. Soft lips caressed his and he gently slipped his arm around her to support her, holding her close. He murmured softly into the kiss. He wanted to say he shouldn't be doing this, that a gentleman should never take advantage of a lady, much less his assistant, but her hand was in his hair -- his hat had been knocked off onto the floor -- and she seemingly had no intention of letting him go.  
  
Emmy was pushing him down, into the sofa. With little choice but to acquiesce, Layton moved with her, soon finding himself straddled by his assistant, a rather impish look in her eyes. He wanted to feel something resembling alarm, and yet, something else surged inside of him as the golden evening light picked out her features, warming her gaze, and casting shadows. He reached up and gently ran a hand through her hair, then cupped her cheek.  
  
"Hallo," Layton murmured softly.  
  
Emmy chuckled softly. "Hallo," she whispered back.  
  
Planting another kiss, Emmy's free hand went for the zipper on his top, slowly easing it down. "Let's get you comfortable."  
  
Layton smiled. "I could argue the same for you," he replied, reaching up. "May I?" His hand lightly stroked the bowtie at her neck. When she nodded her consent, the Professor carefully tugged the knot loose, and slipped it off. Emmy murmured appreciatively, and before long, her belt and jacket had joined the bowtie in being slung across the top of the sofa, with her shirt soon to be joining it as Layton fiddled her buttons loose.  
  
Emmy had meanwhile slid Layton's belt from his trousers, and was working the zipper down. Somehow, his pants felt just slightly tighter, and then -- he hissed softly as her hand graced the bump that had formed.  
  
"Feeling a little naughty, Professor?" She teased, a wicked expression settling on her features. He could barely answer as she freed him from the restrictive clothing. "That's alright." Something like a soft moan issued in Layton's voice as she cupped him. "So am I." As she moved, leaning forward to kiss him once more, his hands slipped from her hips and found themselves resting over her backside. Feeling naughty, had she said? Then there was certainly at least one solution for that.  
  
Emmy gasped softly as his hand came down hard across the seat of her pants. Well, she hadn't expected that, but... now that he had done it... "Mmmm, a spanking?" She asked, shifting so that her rear was uplifted to accept his ministrations.  
  
"Well, you did say you were feeling -- ah -- naughty, did you not?" Layton replied, quirking a brow. The sparkle in his eyes, however, indicated he understood the meaning and feeling behind her words. Emmy nuzzled him gently.  
  
"Spank me, for I am indeed very naughty."  
  
Layton gave a soft chuckle, and then moments later, a firm smack landed squarely upon her seat. With each blow, the pain began to spread as heat, warming her rear, and... warming something else in her. She moaned softly, and the Professor's hand came to rest on her backside, rubbing softly where he had struck her. Emmy leaned into his touch.  
  
"Was that too much?" Layton asked, slight concern in his voice.  
  
"No, no," Emmy whispered. "No, that was... that was good." She shifted, kneeling, still straddling the Professor. The last golden hints of light from the sun seemed to grant Emmy something resembling a halo, her cheeks aglow in red, and a beatific smile on her face. The Professor reached up, gently caressing her cheek, smiling. Emmy closed her eyes, resting her head in his palm. He kept moving, slowly brushing her hair back out of her face. The splendor of the joy in her face hardened his resolve (and something else also), the feeling that perhaps... just perhaps... it had been long enough, washed over him.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Emmy whispered, slipping a hand over his as he returned to softly rubbing her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Emmy," he murmured huskily, "you know I'm awfully fond of you?"  
  
"Of course, Professor," Emmy replied, looking slightly taken aback. "Why would I doubt it?"  
  
The Professor's smile returned. "I just want to make sure that this is what you want, my dear."  
  
There was a split-second expression of surprise in Emmy's face, and then, she laughed. "Of course it's what I want, silly. Is it what _you_ want, is more to the point?"  
  
"A true gentleman never refuses a lady," Layton murmured to her, taking her hand and kissing her palm.  
  
"And a true lady never forces a gentleman into something he doesn't want," Emmy countered.  
  
Layton lightly squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Emmy, for your consideration, but... I think the timing might be right, and... perhaps it's time to let go?" It had been such a long time since he had last felt anything like this, since he had even looked at a woman this way. If anything, the latest mystery had proven that life goes on, and... maybe it was time for his life to likewise "go on"...  
  
Emmy leaned down, until she was nose to nose with him, her expression becoming more mischievous as she pinned him to the couch. "In that case, I think I can help you... both metaphorically and literally."  
  
So it was that the two spent rather a lot of time after that, in "letting go", and enjoying being together, as one...  
  
 **END**


End file.
